The Destiny of Kingdom Hearts
by Yuzuriha-Chan
Summary: 3 ans après KH2, bien des choses ont changées.. L'organisation s'est reconstituée et le Sora n'est plus là pour la détruire.. Mais le nouveau maître de la Keyblade sera bientôt là. Une fiction où les Simili ont le premier rôle !
1. Chapter 1 : Hatsumi

_**Voila ma deuxième fiction "longue" 8D  
L'autre n'est évidement pas terminée, j'en fais deux en même temps, c'est tout :D  
L'histoire se passe 3 ans après KH2 et beaucoup de choses ont changées..  
L'héroïne de cette fiction est un simili x3**_

**_Seuls quelques personnes m'appartiennent. Les autres appartiennent à Squar Enix.  
Le seul perso qui m'appartient pour le moment c'est le narrateur :)  
_**

* * *

_Ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver dans un rêve. Ca arrive parfois.. A ce moment là.. J'étais comme en train de tomber lentement. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni qui j'étais.. En réalité j'avais l'impression de n'être rien. Comme une chose que ne devrais pas exister. Comme une toute petite chose au milieu d'un ensemble gigantesque que personne ne remarque et ne remarquera jamais. Une chose sans coeur ni sentiment. Assez rapidement j'avais atteint un sol. J'ai regardé autour de moi ; il y avait une porte. Tout était noir à part elle, c'était comme si elle me désignait. J'avais voulut l'ouvrir ; j'ai approché ma main de la poignée mais quelqu'un est arrivée par derrière à ce moment. Il avait un large manteau noir et une capuche dissimulant son visage. Je me souviens.. Qu'il m'avait juste dit d'un ton mystérieux..  
"Rejoins-nous et tu trouvera des réponses. L'organisation à besoin de toi. Rejoins-n.."  
Sans même finir sa phrase il disparut dans une sorte de porte de ténèbres qui avait jaillit du sol. Sans réfléchir je m'étais retournée et j'avais ouvert la porte brusquement. Elle me fit sortir de mes rêves.._

« Réveille-toi ! » dit une voix.

_Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux._

« Dépêche toi, ils te cherchent ! »

_Je me suis relevée assez rapidement en entendant ces mots_

« Qui ? lui avais-je demandé »

« "Eux". Ils te trouverons bientôt, tu dois leur échapper ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions, tu comprendra plus tard. Cette porte mène à une sortie direct, tu dois t'enfuir ! »

« Je peut au moins connaitre ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Naminé. »

_Je m'étais levée et je m'étais mise à courir vers cette porte._

« Fais moi confiance et saute ! » M'avais crié Naminé

_La porte menait à une façade ; en dessous il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Je faisais confiance à Naminé, je savais que je le devais. J'avais sauté dans ce gouffre sans peur. Mais quand je m'étais réveillée je n'étais plus du tout au même endroit.._

« Ca va ? »

« Où suis-je ? »

« A la Cité du Crépuscule. Tu as atterrit là en semblant ne venir de nul part, inconsciente. Tu nous a fais peur ! »

_Je me suis concentrée sur les images jusqu'alors flouent que je voyais. La personne qui me parlais était une fille au cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait beaucoup à Naminé. Il y avait une autre fille : elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts_ (1)_._

« Tu devrais te souvenir de notre rencontre Kairi ! C'était exactement pareil, tu as jaillit de ce mûr, on avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Dit la fille au yeux verts.

« Oui, c'est vrai.. A ce moment il y avait encore Heyner et Pence (2).. » Répondit Kairi d'un air grave.

« A ce moment là ils étaient tous là.. » Ajouta l'autre.

« D'où tu viens ? » Me demanda Kairi après un blac.

« Eh bien en fait.. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé avant d'avoir rencontré cette fille. »

« Je vois.. Alors c'est toi. Quelle chance : Naminé t'as retrouvée avant eux.. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Même pas de ça ? Ce n'est pas normal.. Quelque chose cloche, mais.. »

_Ce qui avait interrompu sa phrase était expression d'effroi._

« Ils nous ont trouvés. » dit Kairi en reprenant l'expression grave qu'elle avait quelques minutes avant.

« Quoi ? »S'étonna la fille aux yeux verts.

* * *

_Kairi m'avait prit par le bras et s'était mise à courir suivit de l'autre fille. On avait traversé toute la ville pour arriver dans une gare. Quand on l'avait traversé je m'était étonnée de ne voire personne. Elle était déserte. A la gare c'était pareil, il n'y avait personne.. Alors évidemment j'ai été surprise de voire un train arriver.. On était monté dedans et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Kairi reparla :_

« Je sais que tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe et qui nous sommes. On va tout t'expliquer quand on sera arriver mais pour le moment nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera bientôt arrivées.. »

_Je n'avais rien répondu. Peu de temps après, l'autre fille dit :_

« Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Olette. Elle, c'est Kairi. Tu devrais bientôt te souvenir au moins de ton prénom. »

_puis plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. L'endroit où on était arrivé était une ville aussi déserte que celle où on était juste avant. On était entrées dans un bâtiment. A l'intérieur il y avait une autre fille qui semblait nous attendre. J'ai mis quelque secondes avant de réaliser que c'était Naminé. A côté d'elle il y avait un garçons aux cheveux gris. Kairi et Olette s'étaient assise et m'avaient fait signe d'en faire autant. Une fois assise, Kairi m'expliqua__ :_

« Bon, on va te dire ce qu'il se passe ici. Tout à commencé il y a 5 ans. J'avais alors 14 ans et je vivais sur une île avec mes deux amis : Sora et Riku. Mais je n'était pas née là bas, je venais d'un autre monde dont j'avais tout oublié. Sora et Riku voulaient partir de l'île et moi aussi ; nous voulions découvrir le monde où j'étais née. Mais nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait dans tous les autres mondes. Les sans-cœur étaient apparut.. Ce sont des créatures qui ne possèdent pas de cœur et qui attaquent les gens pour s'en procurer. Ils m'avaient volés le miens juste avant notre départ. Riku s'est abandonné aux ténèbres et Sora est partit pour nous retrouver. C'était le maître de la Keybalde : la seule arme capable de sauver les mondes des sans-cœur. Il a accompli sa mission et il m'a sauvé. Mais ensuite, il a disparut pendant un an. L'organisation XIII est apparut.. Et ils tenaient Naminé à leur merci. Ils se sont servi d'elle pour capturer Sora.. Ils remplaçaient ses souvenirs par d'autres jusqu'à l'aveugler completement. Ensuite, Naminé à reconstitué sa mémoire. Mais pendant ce temps, tout le monde l'avait oublié. C'est seulement un an plus tard que nous avons put nous souvenir. Quand sa mémoire fut reconstituée. Mais les sans-cœur étaient réapparut. En fait, l'Organisation XIII est une organisation formée de Simili.. Pour faire simple.. Quand une personne meurt elle se transforme en sans-cœur.. Mais si elle a le coeur pur, un simili se créé. C'est compliqué mais le Simili de Sora avait intégré l'Organisation XIII. Et Naminé.. Elle est mon Simili. Une fois de plus, Sora sauva les mondes de l'Organisation XIII et des sans-cœur. Toute l'Organisation avait été vaincue, sauf Roxas, le Simili de Sora. Alors nous sommes rentrés sur notre île. Moi, j'étais partie à la recherche de Sora et de Riku.. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Olette. Mais.. les mondes n'étaient plus connectés et nous ne pouvions plus nous voire. Sora, Riku et moi avons vécu sereinement sur l'île pendant six mois. Jusqu'à ce que nous recevions une lettre du roi. » (3)

« Que disait-elle ? » Lui avais-je demandé. (4)

« Les mondes étaient de nouveau connectés. L'organisation s'était reformée.. La guerre éclata. Sora, Riku et moi étions partis combattre.. Mais en vain. Même avec l'aide de Roxas.. 4 membre de l'Organisation sont morts.. Mais cela coûta la vie de Sora. »

_Le garçon aux cheveux gris prit la parole :_

« Kairi et moi avons réussit à nous enfuir.. Nous avons rejoins la cité du Crépuscule en pensant y être en sécurité mais l'Organisation était déjà passé par là. Tout était dévasté; seuls quelques personnes leurs avaient échappés. Olette avait réussit à s'enfuir mais Heyner et Pence sont morts. Le but de l'Organisation XIII est de collecté des cœurs pour former le Kingdom Hearts. Alors seulement ils deviendront "quelqu'un". » Ajouta le garçon qui ne pouvait être que Riku.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« De toute évidence.. Tu es un Simili. Reste à savoir si celle qui t'a créé est encore en vie. »

« Alors.. Je n'existe pas vraiment ? » Avais-je dis d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir de la peur.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu existe. Moi aussi j'ai longtemps cru que.. Je n'aurais pas du exister. Que je n'étais rien. J'avais peur. Je ne ressentais aucun sentiment à par la peur. Je me disait qu'il aurait mieux valu pour tous les mondes que je n'existe pas. Mais un Simili n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Seul ceux qui se mette cette idée dans la tête ne ressentent rien. » Me dit Naminé avant que Kairi ajoute :

« Maintenant tu sais tout. Libre à toi de choisir. Préfère-tu rejoindre l'Organisation XIII ou te joindre à nous ? L'Organisation peut t'aider à trouver des réponses.. Mais nous aussi. C'est _ton_ choix. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un choix; je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne rejoindrais jamais l'Organisation XIII. »

« Alors tout commence ici. Te souviens-tu de ton nom ? » Me demanda Olette.

_Mon prénom me vint aussi subitement qu'un flash :_

« Je m'appelle Hatsumi. »

**A suivre..**

(1) C'est pas évident de tout résumé rapidement et simplement, c'est un peu long, pardon xD  
(2) A partir de là c'est moi qui invente :)  
(3) C'est pas bien difficile de deviner qui elles sont xD  
(4) Oui, ils sont morts :'( (T'avais qu'à pas les faire mourir espèce de débile xD)


	2. Chapter 2 : La Keyblade

**_Seuls très peu de personnes m'appartiennent. Les autres appartiennent à Squar Enix.  
Les seuls perso qui m'appartient pour le moment c'est Hatsumi & Setsuko :)_**

**_

* * *

_**_Ensuite, ils m'avaient expliqués l'histoire des mondes plus en détailles; j'avais appris que le monde où on était s'appelait Traverse. Autrefois, il avait servis à héberger les survivants dans mondes disparut; maintenant, elle servait de base aux résistants de l'Organisation XIII. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ils étaient assez nombreux mais tous étaient absents quand j'étais arrivée dans la ville avec Kairi et Olette. L'Organisation avait prévu d'attaquer un nouveau monde : alors ils étaient allés avertir les habitants et les aider à s'enfuir. Ca m'avais un peu choqué d'apprendre qu'ils faisaient ça souvent.._

* * *

_Kairi m'avait donné une chambre dans le deuxième quartier. Elle était à côté de celle de Naminé, de la chambre d'une dénommée Rikku qui la partageait avec Linoa, son simili. J'étais étonnée de voire qu'il y avait tant de simili à la base.. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer. J'étais en train de regarder la place principale de ma fenêtre, illuminée par la lune qui était à son dernier quartier.. L'orloge, au dessus de la salle des machines me semblait immense et majestueuse. Je me posais pas mal de questions; sur l'Organisation XIII, sur la personne qui m'avait créé et sur tout ce qui m'attendais. Je ne ressentais ni tristesse ni joie. Je doutais de ce que m'avais dis Naminé, je perdais espoir.. Espoir que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais eu. Puis quelqu'un frappa à ma porte :_

« C'est ouvert. » avais-je dis sans me méfier de la personne qui venais me rendre visite.

_J'ai tout de suite reconnue la voix de Naminé :_

« Tu ne dors pas ? » m'avais-t-elle demandé d'un ton inquiet.

« Non; comme tu le voit.. En fait.. J'ai peur, Naminé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attends.. Enfin, de ce qui _nous_ attend.. Je suis un Simili. L'Organisation va sans doute vouloir m'utiliser. »

_avant de me répondre, Naminé vint s'adosser contre la fenêtre pour être à côté de moi._

« Kairi et Riku t'ont racontés l'histoire des mondes mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne t'on rien dis sur ce qui nous attend. Pour ce qui conserne l'Organisation, tu dois savoir une chose : sur les neuf qui sont encore en vie, quatre se font utiliser.. Ils ne sont pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'ils font : ils se contentent d'obéir aux ordres en esperant devenir entier ou retrouver leur passé. Les cinq autres veulent reconstituer le Kingdom Hearts »

« Le _Kingdom Hearts_,Kairi en a parlé tout à l'heure.. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il y a trois ans, Sora et Riku y étaient restés pour le protéger. D'après ce qu'ils nous en ont dit, c'est le monde des ténèbres.. »

« En quoi reconstituer me monde des ténèbres rendrait des Simili entiers ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une légende.. En vérité ce monde est dangereux. Quand la Keyblade détruit un sans-cœur, les cœurs que le sans-coeur avait volé vont alimenter le Kingdom Hearts. A ce moment là, les ténèbres deviennent plus intense dans le Kingdom Hearts. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer quand il sera completement reconstitué.. »

« ... »

« La Keyblade. » avais murmuré Naminé.

« Hein ? »

« Il y avait un maître : Sora, et trois porteur : le roi, Kairi et Riku.. Mais quand Sora est mort.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Les trois porteurs ont perdus leur Keyblade. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau maître. »

« Et.. Qui est-ce ? »

« Le roi nous a informé que la Keyblade avait choisit sont nouveau maître. Mais on ne l'a pas encore trouvé. On a d'abords redouté le fait qu'il soit un membre de l'Organisation mais c'est impossible.. Je ne l'ai encore dis à personne mais je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. »

« Quelqu'un de la base ? »

« Non.. Elle habite un monde protégé, qui ne connait pas l'Organisation XIII. »

« "Elle" ? Et.. un monde protégé ? Mais.. comment ? Par quoi ? » m'étais-je étonnée.

« Autrefois, les mondes étaient protégés par la pierre angulaire de lumière. Mais comme les ténèbres sont de plus en plus présents, la protection de chaque mondes disparait peu à peu.. Certains mondes sont encore sous sa protection.. Et.. »

« Ils ignorent tout de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.. » avais-je finit.

« Oui, mais.. je suis une sorte de sorcière. Je peut lire dans le coeur des gens et dans leurs souvenirs.. J'ai put entrer en contact avec elle. Son monde sera bientôt relié.. Et alors si elle est vraiment le nouveau maître de la Keyblade, elle sera emmené ici. »

« Mais l'Organisation va vouloir la détruire, non ? » avais-je demandé d'un air inquiet.

« Pour l'instant ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvée.. Mais en fait.. C'est ce dont je voulais te parler.. Cette fille.. Tu es son Simili. »

* * *

_Ces mots eurent sur moi l'effet d'un_ éclair. En une fraction de seconde me vint une partie de ses souvenirs.._ Je_ _voyais ses souvenirs les plus chères.  
_

« Fais moi une promesse _..._ »

_La fille avait de long cheveux blond et frisés. Elle avait une longue robe bleu-gris aussi majestueuse que celle d'une princesse. Elle parlais mais le nom du garçon m'étais inconnu._

« Une promesse ? » dit-il

« Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu sera toujours avec moi. »

_Elle prit sa main et repris :  
_

« Moi je serais toujours avec toi, _... _Où que tu sois.. Quoi que tu fasse.. Mon coeur sera avec toi. Je t'aime.. »

« Je te promet de revenir, Setsuko. On sera toujours ensemble. Ce n'est pas une guerre qui nous séparera. »

_Elle s'appelait donc Setsuko.._

« Sois prudent. »

_

* * *

L'image se brouilla et celle de l'intérieur d'un temple apparut. Setsuko priait la retour de l'homme que j'avais vu.. Un soldat arriva :_

« Princesse ! Un message pour vous ! »

« Des nouvelles de _..._ !? »

« Des nouvelles que j'aurais préféré ne pas apporter.. » Le soldat baissa la tête en remettant un parchemin.

_Setsuko le lis et eu alors sur son visage une expression de peur abominable. Son fiancé était mort à la guerre._ _Setsuko s'écroula; elle n'avait plus la force de vivre. Quand elle rouvrit à moitié ses yeux, elle était dans sa chambre dans un immense château. Un homme qui devait être son père était à son chevet en larme. Setsuko le regarda tendrement, elle l'avait sans doute aimé et respecté intensément.. Puis elle referma les yeux et son coeur s'arrêta.  
_

_Une nouvelle image apparut. Je vit le fiancé de Setsuko; il avait en réalité survécue grâce à la magie blanche de son meilleur ami, qui était mort en utilisant toutes ses forces pour le sauver en lui disant que Setsuko l'attendait. Quand il revint au château, il ne trouva personne. Inquiet, il monta dans la chambre de sa fiancée qui était étendue sur son lit sans le moindre souffle de vie. Il pleura de nombreuses larmes en serrant ses poings puis enleva son pendentif de son coup. Un pendentif que Setsuko lui avait offert. Il le posa sur la poitrine de sa bien aimée et en fermant les yeux, commença à disparaitre peu à peu; tandis que Setsuko rouvrit progressivement les siens. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse completement, elle put voire son sourire mélancolique et entendre son dernier mot.. "Adieu"._

_Setsuko plus triste que jamais et la mort de celui qu'elle aimait sur la conscience pris le pendentif qui était tombé par terre quand elle s'était relevée et l'attacha à la seule chose qui lui restait de son fiancé : son arme. La Keyblade._

**A suivre..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Questions

**_Seuls très peu de personnes m'appartiennent. Les autres appartiennent à Squar Enix.  
Les seuls perso qui m'appartient pour le moment c'est Hatsumi & Setsuko :)_**

**_

* * *

_**« A en juger par ta tête, tu l'a vu. » Dit Naminé avec un sourire un peu la mélancolique

« ... »

_J'avais encore du mal à me rendre compte de la réalité._

« Moi aussi je la voyais.. »

« Hein ? »

« Quand j'étais enfermée dans le manoir Oblivion, je voyais les souvenirs de Kairi.. Je dessinais tous les passages importants de sa vie.. Et je l'enviais. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'un Simili ne peut éprouver que de la tristesse.. Et de la rancœur. »

« Demain tu verra sans doute tout d'un autre angle.. Tu devrais dormir. »

_E__n disant ça elle se dirigea vers la porte._

« Bonne nuit. » Lui avais-je dis avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Toi aussi. »

_A ce moment, je n'avais pas vu son visage vu qu'elle étais de dos mais j'avais deviné l'expression qu'elle avait. Sereine et secrète. Comme d'habitude. Cela dis j'avais l'impression qu'elle étais plus naturelle avec moi.. Sans doute parce qu'on se comprend.. On est des Simili après tout.._

* * *

_Je me __suis retrouvée dans le même temple que celui que j'avais vu. J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre que je rêvais et que je voyais à travers les yeux de Setsuko.. Exactement comme la dernière fois, une personne avec un manteau noir et une large capuche arriva par derrière :_

« La protection de ce monde est enfin anéantie.. »

_C'était une voix de femme._

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Relié aux ténèbres.. Tu ferais bien de te sauver avant que les autres ne viennent.. »

« Dans quel camps êtes vous ? » demanda Setsuko d'un ton agressif

« Je ne sais pas.. Je ne suis qu'un Simili, je n'ai pas de jugement.. Mais je trouverais quand même dommage que la partie soit si vite terminée. »

« Je ne peut pas abandonner mon peuple. »

« Tu ne pourra pas non plus le sauver. »

« ... »

« Tu ferais bien de t'enfuir avant que les autres te trouvent.. Enfin le choix t'appartient après tout.. »

_En disant cela, elle partis par une porte de ténèbres._

« Attends !! » cria Setsuko

_Mais le Simili ne se retourna pas et disparut._

_

* * *

_Lendemain matin :

_En me levant j'ai tout de suite pensé aux personnes que j'allais voire. Je préféré penser à ça plutôt qu'à ce rêve qui semblait se dérouler au moment où je le voyais plutôt que dans le passé.. Je m'étais dépêchée de m'habiller et au lieu de me diriger vers la porte comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, j'avais sauté d'un seul coup de la fenêtre de ma chambre.. Chose à première vue stupide, mais sans m'en être rendu compte à ce moment là, j'avais senti quelque chose arriver. Je m'étais ruée vers le troisième quartier et en arrivant là bas, j'étais tombée sur un énorme sans-cœur. Deux fille étaient déjà en train de combattre ; l'une avait de long cheveux blond avec un bandeau et des perles. Elle avait une arme étrange à chaque mains. L'autre avait les cheveux lisse, noir et très longs. Elle combattait à mains nues. Sans réfléchir je m'étais dirigée en courant vers le monstre pendant qu'une Keyblade apparut entre mes mains._

« A première vue, on ne se connait pas mais tu tombe à pique ! » Lança la fille blonde

« Rikku, au lieu de parler tu ferais bien d'attaquer sa tête, tu viens de louper une occasion ! » Rétorqua l'autre.

_Sans savoir comment je fit un bond de 4 mètres et ma Keyblade se planta sur la tête du sans-coeur. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le tuer; au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le monstre tomba raide mort sur la sol puis en disparaissant, un coeur qui semblait être en cristal s'envola._

« Une Keyblade ? » s'étonna la fille brune

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda l'autre qui devait s'appeler Rikku.

« Je m'appelle Hatsumi. Je suis un Simili, je suis arrivée hier, mais.. C'est la première fois que je me servais de la Keyblade. »

« Je vois.. Je m'appelle Tifa. J'appartiens à la base. »

« Rikku au rapport ! »

« Fais pas attention, elle est toujours comme ça. » M'avais dis Tifa d'un air légèrement exaspéré..

_Ca m'avais fais rire. __C'était la première fois que je riais depuis le moment où j'avais rencontré Naminé. Mais d'un autre côté je me suis dis que c'était peut être la première fois tout court puisque je ne me souvenais de rien.. Je dis ça parce que j'avais eu l'impression que j'avais été quelque chose avant. Mais cette perspective me faisait peur, si j'avais existé avant, j'avais peut être fais partie de l'Organisation XIII ou quelque chose du genre.. je préférais ne pas y penser. Et puis j'avais subitement eu mal à la tête. Je me sentais mal.. Je venais de me rendre compte que ce combat m'avais fatigué; pourtant je n'avais rien ressenti juste avant.. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé après, je n'ai pas l'impression que je m'étais évanouis, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté à ce moment et qu'il n'avait repris que quand je m'étais réveillée. je me suis retrouvée dans une grotte. Il y avait Kairi, Naminé, Olette, Rikku, Tifa et trois autres filles que je ne connaissais pas. La première avait les cheveux assez long et noir, elle avait une robe bleu et noir. La deuxième avait les cheveux courts et noir, elle avait un bandeau et des yeux marrons. La dernière avait les cheveux mi-longs, bruns. Elle avait un œil bleu et l'autre vert. __C'est Tifa qui parla la première :  
_

« On l'a rencontré dans le troisième quartier.. Ca aurait put être dans de meilleur conditions.. »

« Encore un sans-coeur ? On en voit souvent ces derniers temps.. » Dit Olette avant que Naminé ne la coupe :

« Laissons ça de côté quelques minutes, voici Hatsumi, un Simili qui vient d'arriver. Hatsumi, voici Linoa, Yuffie et Yuna. Comme ont pu me constater Rikku et Tifa, elle a une Keyblade. »

« Une Keyblade ? » S'étonnèrent Linoa et Yuna en me donnant une grande impression de déjà vu..

_Après quelques explications de la part de Naminé, et des présentations plus concrètes entre moi et les autres, le sujet était revenu aux sans-coeur :_

« Vous croyez que Maléfique est toujours en vie ? » Demanda Yuffie

« Maléfique ? » Demandais-je

« Pour faire simple.. C'est le leader des sans-coeur. »

« Après la mort de Sora, plus personne ne l'a revu. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, mais je ne sais pas du tout sur quel monde elle peut s'être réfugié.. La forteresse oublié n'existe plus. »

_J'avoue que je me sentais un peu à part dans cette discussion, je n'étais pas là avant, il me fallait de toute évidence un temps d'adaptation à tout ce qui c'était passé avant.. Naminé avait semblé lire dans mes pensée, elle avait vu que j'étais mal à l'aise et avait dit :_

« On sort un peu, on se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en me faisant signe de venir.

_Après s'être un peu éloigné elle me dit :_

« Oublie un peu tout ça pour l'instant.. Ce qui compte c'est tes souvenirs. »

_Je la trouvais tellement gentille; elle semblait toujours savoir ce qui me rassurerait et à quel moment.. Juste après, on était passé par une passerelle, elle menait à une maison absolument vide_. _Mais une personne apparemment assez vieille et très étrange était debout en plain milieu de la pièce et semblait venir d'arriver.._

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je en chuchotant à Naminé.

_Il se retourna et ne semblait pas surpris de nous voir. Naminé souris. _

« Vous arrivez tôt ! Je ne pensais pas vous voire avant ce soir.. Excusez moi une minute. »

_En un rien de temps, la pièce se rempli animée par la baguette du vieil homme. J'ai dû faire une tête assez spécial.._

« Tu réagis exactement comme lui autrefois ! » Me dit Naminé en souriant.

« "Lui" ? » ai-je demandé.

« Tu rencontre Merlin dans les même circonstances que Sora l'avait fait. C'est amusant ! »

« La nouvelle élue ? » Demanda Merlin

« Son Simili. Mais je pense qu'elle sera aussi importante que l'élue. »

« Intéressant. Tu veut donc lui apprendre la magie ? »

« Si ça te dit, Hatsumi, c'est ta chance ! Merlin est un grand magicien bien qu'il commence à prendre de l'âge. »

« Reste polis, Naminé; je ne suis pas si vieux ! »

_Ces paroles firent rire Naminé. _

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être utile.. » Dis-je

« Alors suis moi. » Dit Merlin

_Un bout du plafond se détacha et grâce à lui, nous étions arrivés à l'étage de la maison. Pendant près de deux heures_, _Merlin m'avait apprit la magie et m'avait aidé à pratiquer. Pendant tout ce temps, Naminé s'était contentée de regarder sans rien dire. En partant, j'avais donc appris les sorts Brasier, Glacier, Foudre et Soin. Pour me faire apprendre autant de sorts en si peu de temps, je m'étais dis que.. Tout le monde s'inquiétait gravement de la situation.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Roi

**_Seuls très peu de personnes m'appartiennent. Les autres appartiennent à Squar Enix.  
Les seuls perso qui m'appartient pour le moment c'est Hatsumi & Setsuko :)_**

_**Merci à**_ _**Baka-BY**__** pour ses encouragements :D !  
**_

**_

* * *

_**_C'était une deuxième journée qui s'achevait.. Seulement deux jours.. Seulement deux jours que j'existais. Je voulais retrouver Setsuko, mais je ne savais pas se qu'il se passerait si je la rencontrais. Peut être que je devrais m'unir à elle puisque je suis une partie de ce qu'elle est. Peut être que je devrais.. Disparaitre. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'attendais. Je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Mais j'étais devenue amie avec Naminé, ça me rassurais un peu. Naminé et moi venions d'arriver dans le troisième quartier, nous nous dirigions vers le deuxième quand elle s'arrêta pour me dire :_

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« Qui ? »

« Surprise » Dis Naminé en souriant.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon blond arriva. Je me suis demandé qui il était._

« Je ne suis pas en retard ? » Demanda-t-il

« Non. C'est nous qui étions en avance. Hatsumi, je te présente Roxas. »

« Euh.. Bonjour. »

_Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait.. C'était quoi ce rendez-vous ? Une mission ?.._

« Enchanté Hatsumi. Ca ne fais pas longtemps que tu est là mais j'ai déjà eu le temps d'entendre parler de toi.. » Dit-il en jetant un regard à Naminé.

« Le vaisseau gummi est prêt ? » Demanda Naminé un peu plus sérieusement.

« Oui bien sûr. Venez. »

_Naminé me fit signe de la suivre sans un mot. Nous nous étions dirigés vers une grande porte sur la place principale du troisième quartier. _

« C'est fermé. » Dit Naminé

« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

_En disant ça, Roxas sortit une Keyblade et la pointa vers la serrure de la porte. En un clin d'œil, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans bruit. J'avais été surprise de voire une Keyblade.. Les porteurs n'étaient pas censés l'avoir perdu quand Sora été mort ? Peut être que comme le nouveau maître de la Keyblade était désigné, les anciens porteurs l'avait récupéré.. Mais Naminé.. Est-ce qu'elle en avait une ?  
_

« Maintenant c'est ouvert. »

« Tais-toi et avance ! »

_On était ensuite passé par une énorme porte; la porte principale de la ville. Elle donnait sur des escaliers qui menaient à un sous sol. Un vaisseau gummi était rangé là comme s'il nous attendait. J'avais supposé que Roxas l'avait préparé. Il y avait trois places dans le vaisseau. Une aux commandes, une autre juste à côté et la dernière derrière. Roxas y entra le premier pour se mettre aux commandes. Puis Naminé s'installa sur la place de derrière en me laissant à côté de Roxas. Mais je n'entra pas tout de suite.. _

« Tu ne monte pas ? » Me demanda Naminé, semblant s'inquiéter.

« J'aimerais savoir où on va. »

_Je leur faisait confiance mais j'avais le droit de savoir._

« Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin; mais il faut partir ! Je t'en prie, monte ! »

_Elle semblait vraiment sincère, je suis montée sans broncher._

« Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'on est partis, je peut savoir où on va maintenant ? »

« Voir le roi. » Me répondit Roxas.

« Hein ? »

« Le roi nous a dit qu'il voulait nous voire tous les trois. Il a précisé de n'en parler à personne et de venir le plus vite possible. On est au courant que depuis ce matin.. » Me dit Naminé.

« C'est.. Surprenant. » Avais-je répondu en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.. Roxas me répondit très vite :

« Pas tant que ça vu la situation.. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'avait pas le droit d'avertir les autres.. »

« On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, non ? » Demanda Naminé à Roxas

« Déjà ? » Avais-je dis avant que Roxas ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit

« Oui. Les navigummi ont beaucoup évolués depuis la mort de Sora. »

_En effet, on voyait de plus en plus nettement un château. On s'est posé dans un sous sol bien plus grand que celui de Traverse. _

« Le roi vous attends, on s'occupe de votre vaisseau. » Dit une voix.

« Merci Tic. » Répondit Roxas

« "Tic" ? » Lui avais-je demandé surprise.

« Tic et Tac sont les techniciens du château. »

_Je ne voyais personne. Je m'étais alors baissée et j'avais été surprise de voire deux écureuils pour techniciens.. Le château était immense. Mais Roxas et Naminé avaient l'air de le connaitre par coeur. Nous sommes entrés dans une salle à la porte beaucoup plus petite qu'elle n'y paraissait. Cette salle était tout en longueur, le roi était au bout, assit sur son trône. Nous marchions côte à côte sans oser prononcer un mot. En arrivant devant le roi, Roxas posa un genou à terre, la main sur sa Keyblade. J'avais l'impression que personne n'aurait pu avoir un air plus respectueux. Naminé s'agenouilla presque immédiatement; j'avais donc fais de même. Le roi parla :  
_

« Merci à vous d'être venu si vite. Voilà déjà plus de deux ans, que l'Organisation XIII s'est reconstituée et tente de recréer le Kingdom Hearts. Mais comme vous le savez, le nouveau maître de la Keyblade s'est enfin manifesté. C'est une jeune fille du nom de Setsuko. Mais désormais, les Simili ont changés.. Certains peuvent éprouver des sentiments. Reconstituer le Kingdom Hearts n'est peut être plus le but premier de l'Organisation XIII. Et nous avons découverts que seuls des Simili peuvent détruire des Simili. »

« Pourquoi ? commença Roxas; Sora a détruit l'Organisation dans le passé ! »

« Ce n'était que temporaire, nous en avons la preuve. Quel que soit la chose en question, pour l'anéantir, il faut que son coeur le soit. Et une personne normale ne peut pas détruire l'Organisation. Mais un Simili le peut. Vous devez partir et sauver les mondes de cette menace. La situation est sans doute plus complex que nous ne le pensions. »

« Et Setsuko ..? » Demanda Naminé

« Donald et Dingo sont déjà à sa recherche. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard.. Pour elle. L'Organisation la tient à sa merci; elle est encore faible. Vous devez savoir une dernière chose : bien que la Keyblade ai désigné son maître, les anciens porteurs ne l'ont pas récupéré. Il doit y avoir un maître et trois porteurs. Roxas, tu a pourtant une Keyblade. Tu dois considérer qu'elle t'a désigné comme l'un des trois porteurs. Hatsumi, tu en a une aussi; mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Simili de son maître. Tu es un porteur. Il reste encore un porteur de la Keyblade. Trouvez le. »

_Personne n'osa parler; puis le roi repris :_

« Pour le moment, vous devez sceller les serrures; les mondes seront alors de nouveau relié à la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Les réponses que vous cherchez.. Vous les trouverez bien assez vite. Maintenant partez. »

_Nous étions sortis sans un mot. Puis nous étions retourné au sous-sol pour partir. Aucun de nous trois ne comprenait vraiment.. Ce qui arrivait et ce qui arriverais à Setsuko.. Et à nous._

_**A suivre..**_

_**

* * *

**_Plutôt court ce chapitre u__u' .. Les autres seront plus long =D Pour info : il y a toujours environ 18oo mots dans mes chapitres. Là il y en a à peu près 135o :S


End file.
